Punch Drunk Love
by poetryismyfirstlove
Summary: Canon-ish. Now that Team Seven is back together, celebrating and drinking was in order. After all Team Seven always did things their way and they never disappoint, celebrating and getting drunk off their asses was one of them. All three happened but not in the same order. They got drunk. Someone got punched. Then they fell in love.


Now that the original Team Seven is reunited with 2 additional members from Team Kakashi, Yamato-taichou and Sai, and Kakashi was up to become Rokudame Hokage, Naruto was even more excited to throw a party.

The three of them were still 17 though they were adults now by ninja standards anyway. If they were allowed to kill then underage drinking shouldn't be a problem.

It was the eve of Kakashi's inauguration as Hokage. Team seven plus Sai and Yamato were gathered by Naruto for some celebration at Sakura's place. Truth was it was just an excuse to start drinking early and for some bonding time of course. After all, when Kakashi takes up the mantle he'd be too busy and who knows when they'll be ever to do this again?

As the night went on and sake was imbibed, more and more stories from their missions and travels in their youth (Lee and Gai would be happy to hear) were shared, even some stories about Kakashi and Yamato.

Kakashi had to excuse himself saying he better go or else he'll be late tomorrow and Tsunade would maim him. Tsunade was in a hurry to transfer responsibilities so she could relax and enjoy her sake all day. Yamato too had to leave as he had forest rehabilitation duties _cough_treeplanting_cough_ tomorrow and he still has to make Kakashi a desk where he could stash all his Ichaicha.

Naruto went on how he'll wear the hat someday. He admitted to himself that he still had much to learn and Kakashi could hold the position until he's ready. He'll be the Shichidaime for sure and have his face carved in the Hokage mountain. No one opposed as they all knew this would happen; there was no doubt about it.

Eventually their stories became nostalgic, about their time in the academy and when they first became Team Seven. Sai listened intently on their stories, curious as to how they forged the bonds they had and hoping he could have one as strong as theirs with them.

"Why are you frowning, Sai? Don't you understand something?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Yeah, you look constipated like teme here." Naruto seconded, to which Sasuke glared at him.

"I know you've taught me how bonds are important but I was just wondering how yours started when it seemed you were all different then and constantly annoyed with each other."

"I don't know how to explain it myself but I guess we tolerated each other and eventually grew on each other. And Sasuke and Naruto had almost the same circumstance when they were younger so they had an easier time understanding each other. I didn't really understand them then." Sakura explained.

'Yeah, you see Sasuke-teme even if he doesn't talk much, his actions speak for himself. They say the more you hate the more you love, that's why the bastard kept on trying to kill us." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted back.

"Yeah, we love you too, bastard."

"But what exactly triggered your bond and what fortified it?" Sai continued to ask. "I also hope to have the same bonds with you."

"The fact that we were all forced to work as a team." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Hey that's it! Maybe we should all do an activity together. We could repeat the bell test with Sai." Naruto suggested to which Sasuke just Hned.

"That's nice Sai but I think Sasuke and Naruto are closer because of that same experience they shared." Sakura said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"What experience?" Sai asked, eager to know. "Maybe I should do it too with them."

Sakura laughed hard at this almost to tears. "I doubt they'd let you Sai."

"Why not?" Sai asked frowning.

"Because it was Sasuke-kun's and Naruto's first kiss." She let out, giggling.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Both cried in unison.

"No wonder you're a lot nicer to me now, ugly."

"Have you boys forgotten already? I thought you never forget your first kiss." Sakura teased.

"It didn't count." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it was an accident." Naruto argued.

"Then why are you both blushing?" She continued to tease them.

"It's from drinking." Sasuke said defensively.

"I think we better go home guys or we'll miss Kakashi-sensei's ceremony tomorrow. I can't wait to see his face on the Hokage mountain." Naruto told them abruptly.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'll look like. We'll finally find out after all this time." Sakura mused.

"I tried to draw several images of him sans mask if you like to see." Sai offered.

"I bet he has fish lips or warts on his nose." Naruto said.

"I doubt it. I think Kakashi-sensei is good-looking underneath that mask and is only hiding his face from fangirls. Maybe you should wear a mask, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Maybe he has crooked teeth or scars." Naruto supplied, thankful that the conversation was diverted.

They were still discussing what the mystery was beneath Kakashi's mask as they cleaned. The three boys finally departed after they were finished.

.

.

.

The whole of Konoha was in good spirits the next day when Kakashi was hailed Rokudaime Hokage even if everyone was a little disappointed when his face on the Hokage mountain was unveiled because he still had a mask on.

"He'll never show us his face won't he?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"We could try and steal his mask instead of the bell." Sakura suggested off-handedly.

"Hn."

"You're a genius! Yeah, that would be our team-building exercise! Pranking the Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"If you think this will bring us closer then I am up for it." Sai agreed.

"I don't think one more offense would make a difference." Sasuke smirked.

"But first we have to celebrate!" Naruto announced.

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Last night was the pre-celebration celebration. Today is the actual celebration and tomorrow we could do some post-celebration." Naruto answered him.

"That doesn't make sense." Sai commented.

"You're turning into shisou." Sakura spoke up. "I think I'm still a bit hung-over from yesterday. I could hardly recall what we all talked about last night. I'm tempted to purge the alcohol from my system but I'm still conserving chakra for emergencies at the hospital."

"I could recall them for you, ugly. We talked about bonds and Naruto and Sasuke kissing."

"Hey, what did Sai mean last night when you were nicer to him now?" Sasuke interjected.

"Sakura used to punch me a lot when I would call her ugly but she has become a lot nicer even helping me understand emotions and social situations. It happened the same way you and Naruto became close." Sai answered him.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto cried when they realized what he meant.

""Wh-what!? That was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when Sai almost drowned." She answered defensively.

"But isn't a kiss when two lips meet? I read it in a book." Sai asked, confused.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto cried in unison.

"Sai, you're not helping!" She chided him. "Damn it guys! I'm a medic. It's my duty. I'd do it to you too and to others if the case calls for it."

"Ugly, I don't think that helped either."

She looked at her two overprotective teammates, Sasuke with his Sharingan on and Naruto in sage mode.

Her eyes widened in panic. "Run, Sai, run!" She ordered to which the pale nin complied, as she held Naruto and Sasuke back.

Afterwards, as she was healing the three idiots she called teammates, Sakura realized it had been a successful bonding experience after all.


End file.
